


Obsédante absence

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Entre chien et loup [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS





	

Cela fait trois fois en moins d'une semaine. D'aucuns diraient que c'est naturel de rêver régulièrement à la personne aimée. Je suis d'accord avec ça, mais est-ce normal de penser constamment à un être que l'on a perdu de vue depuis plus de sept ans et dont on sait qu'on aura vraisemblablement jamais la moindre nouvelle ? Un être dont on n'a jamais été réellement proche, qui plus est ?

 _Non,_ me souffle ma conscience.

Évidemment que non.

_Pff, tu es vraiment obsédé par lui, mon pauvre._

Obsédé… Oui, je suppose que c'est le bon mot. Bien sûr que c'est de l'obsession, sinon pourquoi la seule chose à laquelle je pense dès que j'ai cinq minutes d'inactivité ( et pas seulement durant mon temps libre, d'ailleurs…), serait _lui_.

 _Lui_ , c'était un des mes camarades de classe durant les quelques années que j'ai passées à Hogwarts. Il était un des élèves les plus appréciés de la classe, gentil, toujours le mot pour rire, très attirant, provocateur avec les profs, décontracté. Bref, parfait.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu cette sorte d'obsession pour lui.

La première fois que je l'avais rencontré, nous avions neuf ans, soit deux ans avant notre entrée à Hogwarts. C'était à une rencontre des Petits Sorciers de Merlin _(1)_. J'étais dans le même groupe que lui pour les activités de la journée. Tout de suite, j'avais été impressionné par sa désinvolture, sa capacité à lier le contact. Moi, je n'osais parler à personne depuis que j'avais été mordu par un loup-garou un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Lui, il était tellement naturel avec tout le monde…

À partir de ce jour-là, j'ai souvent pensé à lui.

Et quand deux ans plus tard, je l'ai retrouvé à l'école, et dans la même Maison que moi, en plus, j'ai été extrêmement heureux.

Étonnement, malgré le fait que l'on partage le même dortoir et la même table pendant plusieurs cours, nous n'avons jamais été ami. Nous échangions parfois quelques mots - que du très banal - et parfois, je lui prêtais mes exercices quand il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les siens.

De toute façon, je ne m'étais que très peu lié à mes camarades de classe, si ce n'est Lily, une gentille fille de Moldus que j'appréciais beaucoup.

Bref, j'ai passé quelques années à le regarder de loin sans jamais rien dire à personne, pas même à ma meilleure amie. Surtout à ma meilleure amie. Je savais que si elle apprenait le genre de sentiments que j'avais à l'encontre de notre camarade, elle se serait empressée de lui en faire part; non pas pour me mettre mal à l'aise ou m'embêter, mais pour m'aider. Mais je doutais qu'il apprécie d'être aimé par moi. Je savais que je serais repoussé à coup sûr, et ça, je ne le voulais pas.

Puis, j'ai dû quitter Hogwarts. Le Ministère - sous l'impulsion de quelques Sang-Pur, dont une tante de l'habitant de mon cœur - avait fait passer une loi visant à interdire aux loups-garous la possibilité d'étudier ou d'avoir un travail, si ce n'est pour effectuer de basses besognes. Nous devions aussi tous être déclarés comme tels. Quand le Bureau de Surveillance des Créatures Nuisibles et Dangereuses s'est aperçu que Dumbledore avait autorisé, en toute connaissance de cause, un loup-garou à intégrer son école, il a eu de sérieux problème, il a même failli perdre son poste de directeur. Quant à moi, j'ai tout simplement été exclu.

C'était au tout début de la quatrième année, à peine deux semaines après la rentrée.

J'ai été contraint de rentrer chez moi, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de l'école, ne gardant contact qu'avec Lily. Enfin, quand je dis que j'ai gardé contact, on s'est écrit quelques lettres pendant un an environ et on s'est revu une fois pendant ses vacances d'été.

Toujours est-il que le jour où j'ai quitté Hogwarts a été la dernière fois où je l'ai vu, _lui_. Depuis, je n'ai eu de cesse de regretter de ne pas avoir fait plus d'efforts pour me rapprocher de lui, de ne jamais avoir rien dit au sujet de mes sentiments. J'aurais pu toujours pu demander à Lily qu'elle me donne des nouvelles de lui, mais j'avais toujours peur de ce qu'il penserait. Stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors je suis resté à me morfondre sans rien faire.

Bien sûr, j'ai eu d'autres coups de cœur pour d'autres garçons que je côtoyais, mais jamais rien de très sérieux. Je ne tombais jamais amoureux pour bien longtemps. La plus longue durée d'un de mes amours a été d'un an environ. Et entre chacun de mes petits-amis, je pensais à lui. J'avoue, que je pensais à lui même quand j'étais avec certains de mes amoureux.

Bref, je suis complètement "intoxiqué" par lui.

J'essaie sans cesse d'imaginer à quoi, il peut ressembler maintenant. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai essayé de garder en mémoire le plus de détails possibles de lui. Nous avions seulement quatorze ans, nous n'étions que des enfants. Aujourd'hui, nous en avons vingt-deux, il doit être devenu un bel homme.

Je voudrais tant le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Juste pour m'assurer qu'il va bien, que tout ce passe bien pour lui. Et qui sait ? , peut-être que le revoir me permettra de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas lui que je continue d'aimer, mais le souvenir idéalisé que j'en ai. Et même si je suis conscient de ça, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de lui.

Il y a peu, j'ai entendu parler de lui, par hasard. Visiblement, il fait partie des nouveaux Aurors les plus prometteurs. La Gazette en a parlé dans un article, hier. Maintenant que je sais où le trouver, je pourrais tenter de le contacter mais je n'ose pas. Que dois-je faire ?

Je l'aime et il me semble que je l'aimerai toujours.

Sirius Black penses-tu parfois à moi ?

* * *

 

_(1) Le "catéchisme" pour sorciers… (parce que)_


End file.
